


Tremble

by evanescentdawn



Series: freylijah [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27889597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanescentdawn/pseuds/evanescentdawn
Summary: Freya takes a moment to mourn for her brother.
Relationships: Elijah Mikaelson & Freya Mikaelson
Series: freylijah [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042164
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Tremble

Freya closes her eyes and she takes in a deep, trembling breath before she opens them and settles her attention on the body beneath her.

Grey and so, so still.

Her brother’s face that was full of animation and smiles and laughter, just yesterday—she remembers and her heart is tight in her chest. So unbearably and painfully tight.

Freya breathes out, breathes in and touches her finger to his cheek. It’s cold; she feels it bone-deep. Elijah was never cold to, he was always a source of warmth. 

Freya clenches her jaw, and buries her face in the crook of his neck. Painfully noticing the way his arm don’t come around her as usual, whenever she does this—they stay so, so still and Freya wants to _scream_.

“Brother...” She whispers, hoarse.

Slides her fingers down and clutches his suit, takes another deep breath.

Before, she _sobs_ , uncontrollably and loud.

The pendent is shattered, with no way of fixing—Elijah’s soul lost and broken along with it.

She will never see his smile again, she will never hear his laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, thanks for reading! You’re a gem. <3


End file.
